


How to Lighten Up

by DefinitelyNotMyWaifu



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Finished, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotMyWaifu/pseuds/DefinitelyNotMyWaifu
Summary: Lux teaches various people (including herself) how to lighten up using multiple techniques (such as revenge).





	1. Where Lux gives advice

"Maybe you should lighten up a little."

Garen raised his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

Lux paused to consider her thoughts. In the meantime, Garen glanced around the room. The apartments provided for the League champions were pretty spacious, providing lots of room for individual enhancements. Lux's parlor was well furnished, with thick rugs and several couches around a short table. He was always tempted to put his feet up, but she had scolded him soundly the last time.

"You're always so serious. People can't really identify with someone who doesn't have a sense of humor."

"I have a sense of humor! And by 'people' you mean people I don't know."

"Yes. People you don't know." She pointed a single finger into the air for emphasis. "When's the last time you were approached by a random person at a park?"

"I don't go to parks."

She sighed. "Fine. When's the last time you met somebody new?"

Normally, he answered questions immediately, so when he stopped short, she knew she had him. "The only people you know are the people who've known you or our family since you were born."

"That's not true! I know several people from Ionia."

"Other champions don't count."

For a moment, he looked stumped, but he brightened and opened his mouth, but she interrupted, "Summoners don't count either. Besides, you don't really know them anyway."

"Fine. I don't climb the social ladder. I'm in the army. Speaking of which, I meet new soldiers every day. What's that got to do with the current problem?"

She smiled, "Oh? It's a problem now?"

"The fans of the league don't like me. Sure, they know I'm good at what I do, but nobody seems to care. Nobody cheers when I win or cries when I lose."

She stared at him. "Are your feelings hurt?"

"Of course not! But our lord, King Jarvan III, worries that the Noxians may be getting a leg up in public opinion."

"So you came to me because you want to know why I have so many fans?"

"Well... I know it's not your laugh."

This brought out another smile. "No, no, that's where you're wrong! It IS my laugh. And all the other things I say."

"You always act so umm... air-headed. No offense! But I know you aren't dumb. You were a master spy for years. You're doing it for public opinion?"

She shrugged, "At first I did it because I was a former master spy. In Noxus, being smart attracts the wrong kind of attention. Then, when the League started, I did it to confuse my enemies. Now? I do it for fun. Haven't you ever noticed that I say almost the same things every game? It's like a game within the game."

"I do the same thing, but it's just to make the summoners stop telling me to talk all the time. 'Laugh Garen!' 'Tell a joke Garen!' 'Taunt the enemy Garen!' It's like they expect me to come up with something new!"

"OK, you've got the idea, but you've got the wrong attitude."

"It works."

"Sure, but it doesn't win you any fans. Also, that laugh? It's the best taunt ever. I've seen summoners on the opposing team quit in shame."

"Fine, so I need some new lines?"

She tapped a finger on her mouth, "No. It's too late for that. The fans already know your lines so that's what they expect."

"Then what?"

"Say the same lines, but lighten up a little."

"My dance is pretty funny."

"Did you want it to be funny?"

"No, but I had to do something quick, because it's hard to dance ballroom-style in armor."

"That’s fine then. Your dance is funny, leave it. But it's the personality underneath that people care about."

He groaned, "You mean like your fake personality?"

"Exactly. Newcomers think I'm kind of dumb, so they like me. But the people who really know me know it's all an act. They know how I must feel when I act like that."

"But the people who know me, know that I'm acting like who I am! I'm being honest!"

"Honest is good. But can't you be honest and playful?"

"Playful? Playful?" He turned on her. "This is serious business! How many people died in the wars with Noxus?"

She held out both hands to stop him. "Not playful! You’re right. It doesn't fit your demeanor. Let me think..."

While he waited, he examined some of the trinkets on the table. Lux had always liked crystals and mirrors, even before she came into her power. Or perhaps the fascination was the reason for her power?

Lux shook her head. "I'm not getting anywhere. I bet people think you are too serious. But when they're looking for a hero, they want someone more approachable. Like, like... well... like Draven tries to be."

"Draven! He's scum!"

"Of course he is. But it appeals to his fans in Noxus."

"And my personality doesn't appeal to Demacia? How can that be?"

"Demacia is a land of order and beauty. In you, they only see what Noxus has done to us. Fighting Noxus has turned you into ... well, you're personality has changed. You've hardened."

"I was always hard."

"Uhh... right." Lux tried not to call his attention to the opening he had left her. "So, you need to make it clear that Noxus hasn't got you down. You need to show that you still have that Demacian love of order and beauty... and humor."

"Ok... but you said it's too late to change my lines."

"True, but you can still change your attitude. Or at least your delivery of the lines."

"What do you mean?"

"Say one of your lines."

He paused, puffed out his chest, and yelled out "I will lead the charge!"

"That's good. But now imagine that you've already won the battle. How would you say it?"

He considered for a moment, puffed out his chest, and yelled out "I led the charge!"

"No no... the same words, different attitude."

"I don't know what you mean."

"If you've already won, what charge are you going to lead?"

"The charge... to the changing room?"

"All right, that's good! So do it!"

He puffed out his chest, looked at her with a grin, and yelled out "I will lead the charge!" It was the same words, but she could hear the humor in his voice, and see the sparkle in his eye.

"Exactly! I think you've got it."

"That's all?"

"Yes. That should do it. Demacian maidens everywhere will be swooning."

"What? That's not what this is about!"

"Not really. But right now, people think you are interested in that red-headed umm... woman. Maybe this will help change their minds."

"But I'm not!"

"Of course not. But they don't know you. Show them who you really are. Get some maidens swooning for you. Talk to a few of them. Tell them a few war stories."

"But that's unconscionable! His majesty, the king, said this was about my fans."

She stood up and he politely followed suit. 

"I have another appointment soon. But, please do this for me. His majesty is correct, it is about your fans. I'm one of your fans and I don't like nasty rumors about you spending time with half-naked Noxus assassins."

"You know better!" He complained as she led him out the front door.

"Just try out your new attitude in the next match and it should be fine."

She watched him marching away down the hallway practicing his new lines. "I will lead the charge! Forge ahead! Protect our land! Demacia!"

The next appointment to her rooms came from the other direction, accompanied by armed soldiers and well-respected lady chaperones. 

Lux bowed deeply. "My lord Jarvan? How may I serve you?"

"Please rise. I have a diplomatic problem for you. There are rumors that I have been seen with... someone beneath my station."

He seemed to be stuck at the door, unsure how to proceed.

"My Lord, I’d be honored to provide what advice I may have. Please come inside and let us discuss."

As he and his chaperones entered, she began with "May I humbly suggest that perhaps you should.... how shall I say this? Lighten up a little?"


	2. Where Lux is given a compliment

A pale mist rolled across the river in front of the dragon's den. How many times had she been here? Her summoner urged her onwards, so she gave one of her typical happy responses to stop the continuous commands, "Going!"

Bottom lane was already there and the fight had already begun. Leona was trying to keep the dragon's attention, absorbing most of the damage on her shield. Jinx was streaming out bullets and crazed laughter in equal quantities. It was safe to assume that Lee Sin was nearby, waiting to jump on the wards that were already set.

As if on cue, three of enemy the team came barrelling out of the other side of the trees. On command from her summoner, Lux turned and threw a singularity in front of them to slow down them down. That might do some damage or maybe even drive them back. 

Darius just waded right in, leading with his axe. He could take the damage and he knew it. Shyvana moved in with him, snarling as the air around her turned into liquid fire. Even worse, Blitzcrank was moving up behind those two. She'd need to watch for that grapple! Her flash was ready, but so much depended on delaying for your summoner to give the order.

Her summoner seemed to want to make sure they were committed before asking for her light binding. Lux had been eagerly waiting, so it flew out before the request was even finished. That move might cause a ruckus among the summoners after the game. She might even get a reprimand. But it all felt worth it when it caught Darius full in the face. She smiled as he roared in anger. Unfortunately, the enemy had wisely spread out, so it didn't hit and catch either of the other two.

Unfortunately, that's when Graves showed up. He popped around the corner and let loose with his buckshot. Now it was three against four, plus the dragon was still smashing Leona. Where was Lee Sin? The situation was looking grim. Did her summoner know what he was doing or was this going to end badly? She had died so many times in the Rift, so there was no real fear, but it still hurt! And dying to Darius - the Hand of Noxus? Unforgivable!

Now what? Her summoner was telling her to retreat? Too late now! Internally, she sighed, but still chirped out happily, "Bright idea summoner!" Would he sense the sarcasm?

Leona called down a blast of sunlight and dazed the enemy group, but it was purely a defensive tactic to give them time to flash through the wall at the back of the dragon's pit. Unfortunately, Jinx's flash was still on cooldown, so her only option was to go down shooting. From the other side of the dragon's rear wall, this sounded like a bunch of pops of her gun, followed by several squishy wet sounds of her body being dismembered.

Stupid summoners! It wasn't fair! They should at least be required to pass some sort of test before they were allowed to direct a champion! How would they like being here in the Rift, dying again and again at the orders of some idiot?  
Even now, what were her orders? Had her summoner gone to sleep? Here she was. Just standing here. Doing nothing. Probably her team's summoners had broken out into a disagreement and didn't even have time to give orders. She felt like crying. Instead, she started happily twirling her rod around. “Ah sarcasm... my only friend.”

Suddenly, she wasn't standing still. She was flying. Blitzcrank had landed his hook? Through the wall? Why hadn't her summoner moved her further away?

Once Blitzcrank's punch combo was done, she landed in a heap back in the middle of dragon's pit. It took a few moments to get her bearings through the haze of pain.

Jinx's bloody corpse lay a few feet away, her crushed head beneath one of Darius's boots. Shyvana was behind him, on the other side, but already moving away. It would have been nice to see her face. She was an ally outside of the Rift. But now her summoner must have ordered her to give the kill to that disgusting Noxian! 

There was no way she could stand toe-to-toe against Darius, especially at this range and with Blitzcrank backing him up. 

Her own summoner wasn't even trying to fight, but she couldn't act on her own without breaking the rules of the League.

She looked up to see Darius's victorious grin. It must give him real pleasure to cut down one of Demacia’s favorites. At least the axe would be quick.

Finally, her summoner sent her an order. Laugh? Oh, so die gloriously while taunting the enemy? Swell. Well, she had fans to please. She laughed. 

Darius, grimacing in pain, stepped forward with the axe. 

The first strike was to the body. She felt the blood running down inside her breastplate. The second strike was to the hamstring. Not that there was anywhere to run. The third strike was to the head, and her left eye went dark with what must be a mess of gore.

His eyes sparkled as he raised the axe for the last strike. She was trying her best to obey the order and keep laughing. And then, it was over.

She lived. His axe had stopped inches above the remains of her face. She stared at its sparkling edge in disbelief. What was this? Then, from far away, she heard the explosion of a Nexus. The sound had arrived after the fact - the match was over. Even so, the fighting had been frozen immediately, saving her life.

Darius gave a small grunt of frustration. "Nice job. I guess you were the bait."

She supposed that was a compliment. "Umm... thank you. Too bad you fell for it."

"Blame my summoner, I was just having fun. Too bad I didn't get to finish."

"That must have been frustrating." Blood from her head wound was dripping down into her mouth. Just another day in the league. It hardly fazed her. Even so, she struggled to remain polite.

"Oh sure." He smirked. "Of course, you're the best at easing that sort of frustration."

She sensed trouble. What was he getting at? She said nothing, trying to figure him out.

"I hear Jarvan's walking with a spring in his step and a twinkle in his eye."

"What?"

"When I asked, he said it was because of you."

"All I gave him was advice!" Despite the dizziness and the pain, she drew herself up. Once you die enough times, you become somewhat inured.

At this point, Blitzcrank joined in. "I give excellent advice." The two both ignored him.

"Oh sure. That makes a man real happy. Talking to his woman. You don't need to lie to me."

"Me and Jarvan? How could you think that? It would ruin both of our reputations!"

"Hah! As if you have a reputation anyway. Haven't you been reading the smut the summoners write about you?"

"Summoners! They have you matched up with your brother lately. How do you like that? At least my writers have taste!"

Blitzcrank tried again. "I run a fleshling compatibility service and you could..."

Darius interrupted, "Speaking of siblings, your brother's looking awfully chipper lately."

It was obvious where he was going this time. She was done talking, so she limped away, headed to the changing rooms to get healed and cleaned up.

He continued following her, "The funny thing is, I just can't imagine those two sharing."

After that, she ignored him. He continued talking, but she somehow failed to listen. It's hard to hear when your blood is boiling.


	3. Where Lux is given advice

It took several weeks of planning before a strategy meeting was scheduled following Sona's next concert in the front seats of the theatre. Admittedly, Lux's apartment was larger than most, but there were just too many people that might be interested. Demacia had the largest showing, with five attendees. Sona had changed into comfortable clothing after the performance and was resting in the middle, on Lux’s right side. The other Demacians were still in their evening gowns. 

Vayne was twitching nervously on the group’s left flank. Lux hadn't told any of them what the meeting was about and that was probably driving Vayne crazy. For her, mysteries usually meant danger... or at least something that needed killing.

Quinn and Fiora were beyond her, whispering together. Even in a fine dress, Quinn still sported the large falconer's glove. Valor was waiting somewhere outside. Besides, she would probably feel naked without it. On the other hand, Fiora had left her sword behind, and seemed no worse off. Her heavily accented whispers were drifting across in pleased tones. From the sound of it, the two were still discussing the concert.

Shyvana rounded out the other edge of the group. It was strange seeing her in an evening gown. She had put some work into combing her hair, but Lux knew that it was stiff as iron. That’s why it still stuck out at odd angles. Worse, her scaly hide made it appear as if she had a second set of clothing on underneath. Those rumors about her and King Jarvan? Admittedly, he had a kind heart, and wouldn't do anything to offend her, but he was a political creature. It was obviously just another silly rumor, even if he was interested, which seemed doubtful. He had way too many problems to take on a political scandal like that.

Caitlyn and Vi, representing Piltover, were seated two rows back, their boots up on the backs of the seats in front of them. Caitlyn was wearing a long dress, so her position wasn’t outright scandalous. But, even in fine clothing, they still wore their boots. Of course, Vi was wearing pants with a debonair white vest. Ah, rumors, rumors. The most pervasive were those that were so easy to believe! Even if it wasn't true, the two of them didn't seem inclined to discourage speculation.

Ahri was there for good measure, as the Ionian contingent. Her nine tails lazily floated around like giant clouds of fluff. Her evening gown was much the same as her battle dress. Ionians! She was seated next to Shyvana, trying to hold a polite conversation. If anyone could do it, Ahri was the best candidate. Lux tried to remember to thank her later.

It would have been nice to see more of the Ionians here. Karma would probably have had good advice. Akali likewise. Irelia, well... at least she would have had fun talking. Each of them had been invited, but without an order of business, they all had declined politely.

Leona was also missing. Which was just as well. Most of the coming discussion was likely to annoy her. She was much too straightforward to take the time to build plans. Besides, she handled her own problems, and probably expected others to do the same.

The one Lux missed most was Ashe. As a married woman, with Tryndamere as her husband, she was likely to have some good insights. She might know some secrets the rest of them could only guess at. Or at least, she'd be able to tell a little without embarrassing herself or her reputation.

Of the others who had also been invited, some had sent polite excuses, others had sent no message at all, speaking simply through their failure to appear. Still, it was a good enough showing. 

Lux drew in her breath and stood up to call the meeting to order.

“I know you’re all busy, so I’ll get to the point. I called you all here, because I want some revenge.” 

Of all present, only Sona didn’t look surprised. The other Demacians were all aghast, especially Vayne and Quinn. Fiora seemed to understand the concept, but still looked confused hearing it from Lux.

In contrast, Caitlyn and Vi simply looked amused. Similarly, Ahri’s ears had perked up with interest. She always loved watching emotions run full tilt - no matter what kind.

Lux knew the statement didn’t fit her personality or her position. Was this another consequence of the war with Noxus? She’d consider that later. For now it felt good!

“Darius has impugned my honor and that of my country. This is nothing new, but it has irritated me to the point that I want him to suffer for his insolence.”

She looked around at each of their faces. “At first I considered myself alone in this, but it didn’t take much thought to see that he’s a boorish fool. I imagine he’s irritated each of you similarly.”

“He belongs in prison,” said Caitlyn.

Vi nodded along with her companion. “But first, I’ll break his legs.”

Ahri’s ears and tails were twitching back and forth. Lux could tell that she was excited, but her face betrayed nothing more specific.

The Demacians were less forthcoming. Strangely, it was Sona who said it best, without saying anything. Very simply, she pointed at her own chest.

Vayne spoke up to explain, “He keeps aiming for her umm… straps. He knows the Institute of War has rules against that sort of thing and magic to prevent any accidents. But he keeps trying.”

Fiora chimed in with her strong accent, “Ze man is an imbécile! Zis revenge you seek? Let zis now begin!”

Quinn looked a little disturbed, maybe even ill, at the idea of Lux wanting revenge. Apparently, it was expected among others, but not for an icon of Demacia. Apparently it didn’t fit Quinn’s world view.

Shyvana said nothing. Revenge was nothing new to her. She was probably just surprised that Lux was bothering over something so petty compared to her own vision for her.

Lux held out her hands, “I know that you may not all approve of the idea. For those of you that feel that way, you do not need to participate, but please do not work against me either.”

Only Quinn spoke, “I fear that I may not be suited to this endeavor, but I will help if I am able.”

Lux smiled at each of them. “All right. The first step’s out of the way. So how do I do it?”

“Venzeance! Ahh… but zat is ze easy part!” Fiora motioned with her hand. “We exzdinguish ze man.”

“Extinguish? You mean kill him?”

“Ha! So simple, you challenge ze man to a duel, and zen you slice his entrailles out.”

“Umm… that’s a little violent and I’m not the best with swords.”

Caitlyn chimed in with her precise Piltover accent. “It would not work anyway. The Institute of War would stop the whole endeavor, and right any damage done. Then your country gets the bill for reparations, plus penalties, and a load of bad press. Trust me, we’ve already performed this experiment.” 

Vi laughed in agreement. “It was fun to try though.”

“Right, so no violence. No duels. Any ideas? How do I teach him a lesson?”

Fiora rolled her eyes. Vi shrugged visibly, rattling her giant gauntlets.

Shyvana spoke up, “Maybe you could get him to challenge you to a duel? Then Noxus would have to pay you reparations?”

Lux grimaced, “As much as I like getting killed by his axe, I well… don’t. It hurts. Besides, he’d probably think it was worth it. Especially since without the Institute’s magic protecting me and my honor, there’s no telling what he’d do.”

The Demacians were clearly out of their element. Sneaky revenge just wasn’t their strongest suit.

Lux looked desperately at Ahri, who smirked, “I’m happy to help, but this is your revenge. What do you want to do to him?”

“I want to hurt him. But, I can’t hurt him. Besides, he’d probably like it. What really hurts a Noxian?”

“Embarrass him in public?” that was Quinn.

Lux shook her head, “What could possibly embarrass him? He has Draven for a brother! If he’s learned to deal with that, what’s left?”

Vayne spoke last, “You would know if anyone does. You spent time spying on them. What scares a Noxian? What do they fear?”

Lux paused to think, but a new voice interrupted, smooth like silken death, “You want to know fear? I’ll tell you what Noxians fear most: weakness.”

The whole group shivered as Evelynn slid into view. She was wearing her best tango costume, the red cloth against her blue skin. The dress wasn’t out of place in the theatre, but she was. She never really fit in anywhere, except maybe the shadows themselves.

Lux was just as surprised as the rest. “Evelynn! How nice to see you! You didn’t respond to my invitation, so I didn’t know to expect you.”

“You didn’t send one.”

“Haha. Well... no.” Lux giggled nervously.

“You didn’t know better. I am here. I have spoken.”

The group watched as Evelynn took a seat on the edge of the stage, her legs dangling off the edge. Everyone kept a ready silence to see what would happen next. Lux could see some small movements as hidden knives were loosened and spells were prepared.

“Well… that was creepy.” Lux giggled again.

“Yes?”

“Definitely! So, umm… a Noxian’s fear is weakness. How do I use that?”

Vi growled, “Like I said! Break his legs. That’ll make him weak.”

Vayne suggested, “Poison?”

Ahri joined in, “Love! Love makes a man weak!”

The rest kept quiet. Quinn and Fiora were watching the conversation bounce around the room. Shyvana looked like she’d stopped trying and was simply staring hopelessly at Lux. Sona’s head was bobbing to some internal melody, as if she’d lost interest.

Lux considered her prior experience in Noxus. “It’s not just the Noxian fear of actual weakness, but the fear of being seen as a weak. I think I have an idea. I’m going to need some help though.”

She glanced at Evelynn who inclined her head with a smirk.


	4. Where Lux gives a compliment

Another day, another battle in the Rift, but this time was different.

It had taken some work and some expensive favors to find a team of skilled summoners who were willing to work together and follow the plan. That’s where the family’s contacts and skills had really come into play. The Crownguards rarely asked for help from the King, so when they did, he took it seriously.

Even more difficult was the wait for a good matchup. It wouldn’t do to throw an important match if there was an accident. To that end, the Piltover pair had arranged a minor trade dispute between their own city and neighboring Zaun. The Institute of War had been asked to arbitrate and this match was the result.

Finally, they had to depend on chance. Choosing Lux, Evelynn, and Darius for their own team was pretty simple. Beyond that, it really didn’t matter. The luck part was hoping for some of the conspirators to be chosen for the opposing team. 

Their own summoners had banned three of the usual suspects, but it really came down to pure luck. And thanks to Darius there were some nasty jokes about the only way Lux ever gets lucky. Naturally, Darius was held as the last pick. If the plan wasn’t going to work, none of the team wanted to see his face. 

But the fates seemed to be ruling in their favor. When the enemy team started with Fiora, Lux had a good feeling. That’s one!

Her own team started by picking her and then Graves. That should look pretty innocent. It all would, until the match actually started.

The enemy responded by picking Fizz. Apparently, the enemy thought she was going mid? She smiled. It would be nice NOT to face Fizz for a change. 

There was a pause, but then the enemy team picked Caitlyn, probably as a counter for Graves. That’s two!

Back on their side, her team picked Morgana and Evelynn, still saving Darius for last.

Shyvana and Karma appeared on the enemy’s roster. That’s three! Karma was probably intended as a counter for Morgana. Luckily, bottom lane wasn’t terribly important with Caitlyn already there, but Shyvana’s role might really come in handy.

A telepathic query came from her summoner, “Look good?”

“Marvelous. Please go ahead.”

Darius. He appeared in the waiting room, looked at the enemy roster, and started chuckling when he saw the enemy Fiora.

Lux could see it in his mind as he counted down the list. No discussion was even necessary. Top was Darius vs Fiora. Jungle, Evelynn vs Shyvana. Mid, Lux vs Fizz. Bot, Graves and Morgana vs Caitlyn and Karma. It looked simple and innocent. Besides, summoners at this level almost always stuck to the manual.

“Just wait,” Lux whispered to herself. It was hard to keep a straight face. With three allies on the enemy team, it was pretty easy to guess that they were letting their teammates in on the plan right now. In her mind, Karma and Fizz both seemed like amenable personalities. Karma had her own reasons to despise Noxus, and Fizz would love the fun of it. Besides, it would be a fair match, once outside grievances had been settled.

The plan began as soon as the match did. At the command of her summoner, Lux gladly went top, following Darius. She knew that Morgana was going mid to hold her position against Fizz. 

It was a terrible arrangement, since Graves would be facing both Caitlyn and Karma together. Right now, he was probably screaming at his summoner. Normally, she would be too.

Darius was just settling into one of the bushes to wait when Lux popped in to wave hi.

At first, he blinked in surprise. Then he growled. “What are you doing here?”

“Summoner said so,” she replied, keeping her voice matter-of-fact, almost bored. “I’d think even your Noxian brain would figure that out.”

“That doesn’t make any sense!”

She shrugged.

He ran his hands through his hair, “Why does this always happen to me? I thought we were picked by a higher end group of summoners this time.”

“Whatever you say. You do your job, I’ll do mine.”

“You’re telling me? It’s you lazy Demacians that can’t finish what they start.”

“At least we don’t whine all day about it like you Noxians.”

“You better stay out of my way. I wouldn’t want my axe to slip.” He grinned, showing his teeth.

“Just keep your mind on business. It’s Fiora right? I’ll snare, you finish the job.”

He nodded at her and they waited for the minions to appear.

Fiora came bouncing down the lane, following her own minions. The only problem was the big smile on her face. Oh well, the plan was going to be revealed in a few moments anyway.

Darius leaped from the bush and started the typical farming dance. Move, wait, move, wait, SLICE!

Fiora’s summoner seemed awfully suspicious, which was strange. Right now, they should be guessing that Lux and Morgana had switched. Unless one of the other champions was behaving oddly? Her own summoners had been well paid not to let the cat out of the bag.

Either way, eventually Fiora got too close, and Lux’s light binding caught her squarely. Darius moved up to finish the job. He pulled back the axe, began the swing, and then balked at the last moment. Instead, he stepped backwards.

He tried again, but it was the same result. He pulled back the swing at the last second.

The snare ended, and Fiora’s summoner sent her scrambling backwards. There was no way she could face them both this early in the match.

Lux gave her best angry scream, “Focus on the battle!”

“I have my orders.” The words were the same as usual, but she could see his frustration.

Lux put on her best dubious look. “We can do this?”

He gave a lopsided grin, still confident in his own ability. “Make no mistakes!”

Fiora’s summoner kept her champion at a safe distance from that point on. 

Lux stayed in cover until Fiora’s summoner threw in a ward to keep an eye on her. At that point, she moved into the river to drop her own wards. After all, phase two should be coming soon.

It wasn’t long before Shyvana showed up, as if on cue. Probably Fiora’s summoner had been crying for help, not realizing there was no danger. 

Shyvana came from behind them, from their own jungle, so she must have already passed over some of their wards. Lux’s team of summoners purposefully hadn’t reacted, so the bait was out.

Darius’s summoner pivoted him to meet the new threat and the fight was joined. Fire and steel flashed back and forth, but Darius was obviously losing. Looking at Shyvana’s kit, it was clear she’d already been back to base and bought better equipment. In contrast, Darius was running on fumes.

Fiora was also pushing in, but the minions were mostly keeping her screened as Darius fell back. Still, Shyvana’s summoner had caught him out, at least that’s what it looked like to anyone watching.

Then Lux rejoined the fray. She’d been hiding in the jungle herself, so Shyvana had no warning when the lucent singularity appeared under her feet, followed by Lux’s wand, thrown to give Darius a prismatic barrier.

Shyvana’s summoner tried to retreat. Lux threw a light binding, which at this range probably could have been dodged. Instead, Shyvana reacted slowly to her summoner’s command and stepped right into the path of the bolt. Lux winked at her, but Shyvana didn’t even look back. She knew what was about to happen.

Darius went back on the offensive with Lux. Shyvana, already hurt from the earlier engagement, had no defense. An axe here, a blast of light there. By the time the snare ended, she was swaying on her feet.

Lux watched as Darius prepared for his signature maneuver, the Noxian Guillotine. But the order never came. Instead, Shyvana regained her composure and fled toward Fiora.

All seemed lost, and Lux giggled quietly as she heard Darius grinding his teeth.

Then, the coup de grace. Evelynn practically flew out of the bush, landing full on Shyvana’s back. For a moment, the scene was bathed by the hellish glow of incarnate shadow. It only took three hits - one line of hate spikes, then the two slashes of dark frenzy. Shyvana went down and Evelynn was credited with the kill.

Darius said nothing, but his eyebrows were getting lower and lower.

Faced with three champions, Fiora’s summoner sent her dashing back behind enemy lines again.

Evelynn smirked at her two allies, then sped off, back into the jungle. 

Darius shook his head. “My destination is clear.”

“Illuminate the enemy?”

He glared at her and left off from his usual lines. “That was the first confirmed kill this match. Graves is somehow holding his own. I haven’t heard a tower fall. You don’t have to be a Noxian general to recognize when there are too many coincidences at once.”

Lux smiled innocently, “What does it mean? I’ll look into it.”

“You are behind this. I don’t know how you did it. Did you bribe the summoners guild?”

“I love it when a plan comes together.”

At that moment, they heard the sound of a tower crashing in the distance.

Lux smiled, “Stay positive!”

Darius looked across the battlefield. “Fat chance. I’m not blind. The smoke is rising from THEIR bot lane tower. How likely is that? Graves is all alone down there, right?”

“With superior tactics?”

“This jig is up sweetie, and I’m not playing along any more.”

“Bright decision!”

“I’m just gonna stand right in this spot until this match is over.”

At this point, Lux left behind her usual lines as well. “And disobey your summoner’s commands? I believe he’s telling you to dance about now.”

Darius’s face turned white, and then red with rage, but he knew the penalties of disobeying your summoner. A few moments later, he began dancing.

“I guess it’s time to congratulate you. You figured it out a few seconds before we thought you would.”

Now, Darius seemed to have forgotten all his lines. “I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you, then I’ll carve you into little pieces and feed you to my soldiers.”

“With your power level? I suggest you forfeit instead.”

Was that a tear? Could Noxians cry, if nothing else, from frustration? “I’ll kill you!”

It was almost disappointing. Now he was just repeating himself.

“You know, Darius… maybe you should lighten up a little.”


End file.
